


Cisza mówi więcej

by Katbelle



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, F/M, Murder Mystery, Parenthood, Parents & Children, Polski | Polish, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jednej jedynej rzeczy Lisa Cuddy była pewna: Rachel była dobrą córką.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cisza mówi więcej

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na Zajączka 2012 dla **gehnn** , która życzyła sobie "długa, bardzo psychodeliczna miniaturka Huddy, najlepiej pełna obłędu, krwi, przemocy, z przygnębiającym i piorunującym zakończeniem".

**Cisza mówi więcej**

Lisa Cuddy zrywa z Lucasem Douglasem w sobotę 5 października 2014 roku, w piątą rocznicę ich pierwszej prawdziwej randki, zakończonej pierwszym prawdziwym pocałunkiem i pierwszym szybkim seksem w holu jej domu. Nie jest to niespodzianką dla żadnej ze stron — Lucas od dawna widział, że Lisa uśmiecha się coraz rzadziej i rzadziej i że coraz więcej czasu spędza w szpitalu, w swoim gabinecie, zamiast prędko wracać do domu, do niego i Rachel. Cuddy również była przygotowana na tę chwilę, nawet jeśli nie świadomie; zawsze śniła o rodzinie, która byłaby ukoronowaniem jej idealnego życia. Pragnęła jej tak bardzo, że zdecydowała ustatkować się z pierwszym mężczyzną, który wyraził nią i jej adoptowanym dzieckiem zainteresowanie. Wierzyła, że ten związek będzie miał przyszłość. Wierzyła, że sama wiara w to zapewni temu związkowi przyszłość. Tak jednak się nie stało, a Lucas — mimo swych wielu zalet, mimo iż Rachel go uwielbiała — okazał się nie być mężczyzną jej snów. 

Decyzja o rozstaniu podjęta jest spokojnie, w czasie obiadu, na który Lisa przygotowała kurczaka w sosie żurawinowym. Rachel jest u przyjaciółki i nie wróci aż do następnego poranka. Lisa uważa, że sprawy dorosłych powinny być załatwiane pod nieobecność córki. 

— Daj mi dwa dni na spakowanie się, dobrze? — prosi opanowanym głosem Lucas. Lisa kiwa głową. Ulżyło jej, że jej (były) chłopak przyjął to tak dobrze. 

— W porządku — odpowiada. Wie, że Lucas potrzebuje tych dwóch dni — w ciągu pięciu lat bycia razem udało mu się — stopniowo i całkiem nieoficjalnie, jako że nigdy w końcu nie kupili tego wspólnego mieszkania — wprowadzić do domu Lisy i znalezienie wszystkich rzeczy może okazać się problematyczne. Lucas chrząka. 

— Podałabyś mi miskę z ryżem? 

*** 

House będzie pierwszą osobą, która powie, że zerwanie dobrze Lisie zrobiło, bo to nigdy nie był udany związek. Paradoksalnie będzie też jedyną osobą, która powie, że przykro jej z tego powodu. Powie, że przykro mu, że Cuddy się nie udało. Lisa parsknie śmiechem i stwierdzi, że wie, że tak naprawdę przykro wcale mu nie jest. House wzruszy ramionami i wyjdzie z jej gabinetu. To będzie ich ostatnia rozmowa o związku Lisy i Lucasa. 

*** 

Rachel zacznie spędzać dwa razy więcej czasu w szpitalu. Będzie włóczyć się korytarzami i jak każda przesadnie ciekawska sześciolatka będzie za często zaglądać na diagnostykę. To sprawi, że House będzie Lisę odwiedzał dwa razy częściej niż zwykle, narzekając na wszędobylską dziewczynkę. Lisa będzie spędzać dwa razy więcej czasu na kłótniach z diagnostą i będzie dwa razy szczęśliwsza. 

— Czy moglibyście wyświadczyć mi przysługę i przestać tak wokół siebie tańczyć? — poprosi któregoś dnia Wilson, wchodząc bez pukania do jej gabinetu i zakładając ręce na biodra. 

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — stwierdzi Lisa, celowo unikając wzroku przyjaciela. Doskonale będzie wiedzieć, o co mu chodzi, ale nie będzie jeszcze gotowa na rozmowę o tym. Wilson westchnie teatralnie. 

— Wszyscy w tym szpitalu i ich babcie wiedzą, że podobasz się House’owi, a on tobie. Po prostu… Dajcie spokój tym podchodom i po prostu idźcie na randkę, bo to niespełnione napięcie seksualne któregoś dnia was wykończy. 

Wilson wyjdzie z gabinetu, pozostawiając zszokowaną Lisę samą. 

*** 

Wieczorem Lisa zostanie w pokoju Rachel, mimo że dawno już przestała czytać jej bajki, a dziewczynka od kwadransa leżała grzecznie pod kołdrą. Rachel zmarszczy cienkie brwi i spojrzy pytająco na matkę. 

— Co sądzisz o wujku Gregu? — spyta Lisa. Rachel zmarszczy brwi jeszcze bardziej, a na jej buzi pojawi się pełen niezadowolenia grymas. 

— Jest dziwny — odpowie. Lisa uśmiechnie się do siebie. O tak, to chyba była najlepsza odpowiedź. — A co? 

— Wujek Greg chyba chce mnie zaprosić na randkę — powie konspiracyjnym szeptem Lisa. — Myślisz, że powinnam się z nim umówić? 

Rachel wzruszy ramionami. Lisa uśmiechnie się i pocałuje córkę w czoło, zgasi światło i wyjdzie z pokoju. Nie usłyszy odpowiedzi Rachel. 

— Chcę, żebyś umówiła się z Lucasem. 

*** 

Po miesiącu od rozmowy z Wilsonem, House wreszcie pojawi się w jej gabinecie osobiście i zaprosi ją na randkę. Lisa uśmiechnie się radośnie i się zgodzi. W piątek wieczorem pójdą do ulubionej meksykańskiej restauracji Lisy. Później House odwiezie ją pod sam dom, odprowadzi do drzwi i pocałuje w policzek na dobranoc. Nic więcej się nie stanie. Będzie to strasznie nastolatkowe, ale będzie to też najlepsza randka, na jakiej Lisa była od bardzo dawna. 

*** 

Zaczną ze sobą chodzić, jak prawdziwa para. Będą randki w drogich restauracjach, wspólne wyjścia do kina, spacery w parku z Rachel. House będzie się naprawdę starał i Lisa będzie zaskoczona. Wilson wytłumaczy jej, że House od dawna chciał się z nią związać, ale wtedy na obrazku był Lucas. Teraz, kiedy go nie ma… wszystko się zmieniło. 

Po jedenastu miesiącach bycia parą — oraz jakichś dwudziestu latach znajomości — Lisa spyta się, czy House chce z nią zamieszkać. Diagnosta zgodzi się niemalże bez wahania — kolejna rzecz, która dużo o nim powie — i w ciągu tygodnia wyprowadzi się z mieszkania, które od tylu lat dzielił z najlepszym przyjacielem. Początkowo będzie miał łagodne wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawia przyjaciela samego w wielkim apartamencie, ale Wilson wyśmieje jego obawy. Onkolog wytłumaczy, że przez wiele lat jego największym zmartwieniem był House właśnie i teraz, kiedy pozbył się go na rzecz Cuddy, wszystko będzie w porządku. Zakochani mu uwierzą. 

— Cieszysz się? — spyta Lisa głosem pełnym podekscytowania. Rachel uśmiechnie się, a Lisa nie zauważy, że będzie to uśmiech smutny i nieszczery. 

— Tak, mamusiu. 

*** 

House nie będzie wielkim fanem Rachel, ale będzie rozumiał, co dziewczynka znaczy dla Lisy. Będzie się starał jak mógł, by być dla siedmiolatki ojcem, którego nigdy nie miała. Będzie woził ją na lekcje baletu, a gdy zrezygnuje — na ćwiczenia z baseballu. Będzie odbierał ją ze szkoły — będzie naciągał swoje kompetencje jako szefa oddziału, ale Lisa przymknie na to oko — będzie chodził na wszystkie wywiadówki, będzie pomagał w lekcjach, a gdy któregoś dnia kilku chłopców z sąsiedztwa Rachel obrazi — będzie tym, który nauczy ją, jak delikwentowi przywalić. 

Nigdy jednak nie powie małej, że ją lubi czy kocha i nigdy ni będzie kładł jej spać. Wilson bąknie, że zachowuje się jak jego ojciec, ale Lisa nie zrozumie, o co mu chodzi. 

Rachel również nie będzie wielką fanką House’a, ale to przejdzie niezauważone. 

*** 

Któregoś dnia Rachel nie będzie czekać w szkole, aż House ją odbierze. Lisa będzie przerażona, bo jej córka nie będzie odbierać telefonu, a nauczycielka nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć, gdzie dziewczynka poszła. House odwiedzi domy wszystkich koleżanek Rachel licząc na to, że dziewczyna zapomniała rodzicom powiedzieć, że idzie do kogoś w odwiedziny. Rachel jednak nie będzie pod żadnym znanym diagnoście adresem i mężczyzna wróci do domu niepocieszony. Około ósmej wieczorem Lisa będzie odchodzić od zmysłów i zdecyduje się zadzwonić na policję. I w tym momencie odezwie się dzwonek przy drzwiach wejściowych. 

— Powinnaś lepiej pilnować swojej córki — powie Lucas, gdy tylko Lisa otworzy drzwi. Mężczyzna będzie trzymał dłoń na ramieniu dziesięciolatki, która będzie wbijała wzrok z czubki swoich butów. Lisa będzie tak szczęśliwa, widząc córkę, że zapomni być na nią wściekła. 

— Dziękuję — powie byłemu chłopakowi, którego nie widziała od czterech lat. Lucas kiwnie głową, ściśnie pocieszająco ramię Rachel i odejdzie. Lisa wciągnie córkę do domu i mocno przytuli. — Więcej tego nie rób — szepnie. 

Rachel niczego jej nie obieca. 

*** 

Rachel będzie miała jedenaście lat i skończy podstawówkę, kiedy zdarzy się to po raz pierwszy. Będą wakacje, a dziewczyna będzie się uważać za za dużą na czekanie w szpitalu, aż rodzice wrócą do domu; Rachel będzie spędzała dzień u przyjaciółki i Lisa będzie wdzięczna, że jej córki przy tym nie ma. 

Około drugiej po południu Lisa odbierze telefon od roztrzęsionej Trzynastki. Lekarka wyjąka, że House miał jakiś atak i że nie wiedzą, co robić. Lisa rzuci słuchawkę i wybiegnie z gabinetu jeszcze zanim Trzynastka skończy chlipać. Kiedy w swoich niebotycznie wysokich szpilkach i obcisłej spódnicy dobiegnie w końcu na diagnostykę, Chase będzie podtrzymywał zgiętego w pół szefa. House będzie kaszlał, kaszlał krwią, jak Lisa szybko się zorientuje. W ciągu kilku minut przestanie i straci przytomność, a Chase niemal osunie się z nim na podłogę, obarczony ciężarem nagle bezwładnego ciała. Żadne z Kaczątek nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć, co się stało. 

— Przyjmuję go na oddział — powie Lisa, siląc się na spokój, choć widok bladej (i zakrwawionej) twarzy ukochanego mężczyzny wcale nie będzie jej tego ułatwiać. — Macie przebadać go na wszystko, co wam przyjdzie do głowy. Macie dowiedzieć się, co mu dolega i macie go wyleczyć, zrozumiano? 

Nikt się nie odezwie. 

*** 

Wieczorem Lisa nie będzie chciała wypuścić córki z objęć. Rachel przewróci oczyma, zniecierpliwiona, ale pozwoli się ściskać przejętej matce. 

— Greg jest chory, kochanie — wyszepce Lisa, przyciskając głowę do brązowych loków dziewczynki. — Musi zostać w szpitalu, ale nie martw się, Foreman i drużyna dowiedzą się, co mu jest. 

Rachel wyślizgnie się z objęcia i spojrzy na matkę poważnie. 

— Zamierzasz go zostawić? — spyta cicho i niepewnie i to rozczuli Lisę. Przez tyle lat błądzenia po szpitalu Rachel widziała za dużo par, które rozstawały się w obliczu choroby któregoś z partnerów. Cholera, Rachel znała historię House’a i Stacy. Lisa nigdy nie chciała, aby jej córka miała _takie_ wyobrażenie o miłości i związkach, ale nie zawsze można mieć to, czego się chce. 

— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowie, głaszcząc córkę po włosach. — Oczywiście, że nie. 

*** 

Będzie to niedługo po czternastych urodzinach Rachel. House jak zwykle będzie miał nie cierpiący zwłoki (ani na zwłoki i to jest złą grą słów) przypadek, i jego pacjentowi pogorszy się akurat w dzień Bożego Narodzenia. Lisa zostanie więc sama ze stertą rzeczy do zrobienia — na szczęście tych domowych, po tych wszystkich latach dorobiła się wreszcie zastępcy, który potrafi nie dopuścić do upadku szpitala przez jeden dzień — i wciąż nie przygotowanym śniadaniem. Rachel zejdzie do kuchni jeszcze w piżamie, ziewając, i zaoferuje pomoc. Lisa przez moment poczuje świąteczny nastrój i zadzwoni do Wilsona, który (i ona o tym będzie wiedzieć) będzie miał wolne i będzie samemu siedział w wielkim, pustym lofcie. Przyjaciel zjawi się pod jej domem w ciągu kilkunastu minut, czerwony od mrozu i ze szczęśliwym uśmiechem. We trójkę przygotują śniadanie, zjedzą je, pozmywają, zagrają w Scrabble, zaczną robić obiad. House nie wróci. 

— Nie uważasz, że to już najwyższa pora? — spyta się Wilson, gdy będą sprzątać po obiedzie, który również zjedzą tylko we trójkę. 

— Najwyższa pora na co? — odbije piłeczkę Lisa, biorąc do ręki jeden z talerzy, które przyniosła Rachel. 

— Żebyście wzięli ślub, ty i House — wyjaśni Wilson z błyskiem w oku. — Jesteście parą od sześciu lat. Razem wychowujecie Rachel. Może powinniście się pobrać. House mógłby wtedy adoptować Rachel; w końcu i tak jest jej ojcem. 

Lisa pokręci głową z uśmiechem, choć pomysł ten nie będzie się jej wydawał wyjątkowo nietrafiony. Odwróci się, by wziąć kolejny talerz, i napotka wzrok Rachel. Z wyrazu twarzy jej córki nie da się nic odczytać; pewnie nie będzie jeszcze wiedziała, jak zareagować na pomysł wujka. Lisa mrugnie wesoło do córki, tym samym dając jej znak, że jej się pomysł podoba. Rachel kiwnie głową i wyjdzie z pokoju. 

House wróci dopiero po północy. 

*** 

Wiadomość o śmierci Wilsona będzie dla nich jak kubeł zimnej wody. Policja orzeknie, że onkolog został zastrzelony w czasie napadu rabunkowego; swoją hipotezę podeprą brakiem portfela, co House uzna za żaden dowód. Kiedyś Lisa naiwnie śniła, że nawet największa tragedia nie podzieli jej i House’a, bo przecież byli parą na swój sposób idealną; wierzyła, że tragedia tylko ich wzmocni. Jej sny zostały w najbardziej brutalny sposób zweryfikowane przez tępy ból w sercu, permanentnie zamknięte drzwi gabinetu jej szefa onkologii i ogrom poczucia winy House’a. 

— To nie była twoja wina! — krzyknie Lisa wieczorem, w dniu pogrzebu. Będzie płakała, niedbale nałożony makijaż będzie jeszcze bardziej rozmazany, a mężczyzna jej życia będzie siedział na fotelu, zalany w trupa po raz pierwszy od dwunastu lat. 

— Dzwonił do mnie. Zaprosił mnie do tego baru — wymruczy mało zrozumiale House i naleje sobie kolejnego drinka. Kiedy Lisa zabierze mu szklankę, po prostu napije się z butelki. — Powiedziałem mu, że mam plany na wieczór i nie mogę. — Zaśmieje się nieprzytomnie. — Dziewczyny przed przyjaciółmi, kurwa, kiedy stałem się takim pierdolonym hipokrytą? 

— To nie twoja wina — powtórzy Lisa, tym razem zabierając butelkę. — To był przypadek. To się po prostu wydarzyło. 

— Amber — burknie House, wstając z fotela i chwiejnym krokiem podchodząc do barku. Lisa zrozumie, o co mu chodzi i to rozzłości ją bardziej. 

— Naprawdę uważasz, że świat się kręci tylko wokół ciebie? Sądzisz, że tylko twoje decyzje mają jakikolwiek wpływ na ludzkie życia?! 

House uderzy wyciągniętą butelką whiskey w blat barku. Butelka rozbije się, a bursztynowy płyn zacznie spływać, spływać i skapywać, i wsiąkać w dywan. Mężczyzna odepchnie się gwałtownie od barku, pójdzie do przedpokoju, chwyci kurtkę i kluczyki i wyjdzie z domu. Lisa będzie tak zła, tak zrozpaczona, że nie będzie jej obchodzić, czy diagnosta rozbije się gdzieś tym swoim pieprzonym motorem. 

Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat Lisa Cuddy zaśnie na zapłakanej poduszce. Sama. 

*** 

Rano House’a wciąż nie będzie w domu i Lisa będzie miała okropne wyrzuty sumienia. Że była za ostra, że powinna była go wspierać, a nie się z nim kłócić (to był też jego przyjaciel, więcej, to był jego najlepszy przyjaciel), że nie powinna była go wypuścić z domu w takim stanie. Że powinna była za nim pójść. 

— Pojedziesz do szkoły autobusem, dobrze? — powie schodzącej na śniadanie Rachel. — Ja muszę znaleźć Grega. 

— Nie wrócił do domu? — spyta się Rachel, nasypując sobie płatków. 

Nie będzie wyglądała na przejętą, ale to pewnie przez towarzyszące jej jeszcze uczucie senności. Lisa pokręci głową, narzuci na siebie płaszcz i wyjdzie z domu. Wsiadając do auta zadzwoni do gabinetu House’a, ale Chase potwierdzi tylko jej przypuszczenia — diagnosty w szpitalu nie będzie. Lisa pojedzie więc do jedynego miejsca, które przychodzi jej na myśl, a do którego House mógłby się bez większych problemów dostać. 

*** 

Apartament będzie wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak ostatnim razem, gdy w nim była — sześć lat temu, kiedy pomagała House’owi wynieść ostatnie pudła z rzeczami. 

— House? 

Drzwi sypialni Wilsona będą uchylone. Lisa pchnie je lekko i wejdzie do środka. Jak podejrzewała, na podwójnym łóżku znajdzie swojego mężczyznę, leżącego na wznak, ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit. Lisa zdejmie szpilki, wejdzie na łóżko i położy obok diagnosty. 

— Bardzo mi przykro — powie, chwytając dłoń mężczyzny. Będzie miała na myśli swoje zachowanie, ich sprzeczkę. To, że pozwoliła mu wyjść. 

— Mnie też — odpowie House, nie ściskając jej dłoni. Jemu będzie chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. 

*** 

Pozbieranie się zajmie im kilka miesięcy. Pozbieranie, nie pogodzenie i to jest kluczową różnicą. House nie będzie się odzywał do nowego szefa onkologii i do jakichkolwiek konsultacji będzie wysyłał któreś z Kacząt. Lisa też będzie miała trudności z pamiętaniem, że to Simon, a nie James odbierze słuchawkę, kiedy zadzwoni. Największa zmiana zajdzie jednak w ich wzajemnych relacjach. House się wycofa, zamknie w sobie i tym razem Lisa nie będzie miała przy boku kogoś, kto potrafiłby jej wytłumaczyć enigmę, jaką — mimo tylu lat razem — wciąż był dla niej Gregory House. 

— Jesteś szczęśliwa, mamo? — spyta się Rachel, kiedy będą razem odrabiać zadanie domowe z trygonometrii. Lisa zawaha się, tylko przez chwilę. 

— Nie wiem — odpowie. Po czym się uśmiechnie. — Ale na pewno będę. 

*** 

Drugi raz będzie po prawie czterech latach i przerazi pacjenta w klinice, nieszczęśnika, który akurat przy tym będzie. I tym razem najszybciej u boku House’a znajdzie się Chase, i tym razem będzie on podtrzymywał słaniającego się szefa. Podobnie jak wtedy, nikt nie będzie wiedział, co House’owi jest, tylko że jest o wiele _gorzej_. 

Jednak w przeciwieństwie do ostatniego razu, nie stanie się to raz. Ataki będą się powtarzać z regularną nieregularnością i nawet House nie będzie tego rozumiał. 

*** 

— Vicodin? — zapyta ze złością Lisa, rzucając House’owi najnowsze wyniki jego badań. 

— Przepraszam, nie zrozumiałem — odpowie spokojnie House. Lisa wskaże ręką na kartkę z wynikami; House weźmie ją do ręki i przeczyta. Mrugnie zdziwiony i odłoży kartkę. — To nie są moje wyniki. 

— Nie wierzę ci — oświadczy Lisa. — Masz tak długą historię notorycznego kłamania i nadużywania Vicodinu, że mam prawo ci nie wierzyć. 

— Jasne — odgryzie się House. — Dwanaście lat bez picia i ćpania, sześć lat bycia z tobą zniknęło gdzieś w próżni, tak? 

Lisa westchnie. 

— Jeśli masz problem — a wiem, że masz, nie próbuj kłamać — powinieneś przyjść z tym do mnie, a nie sięgać po Vicodin! 

— Będę o tym pamiętał, jeśli kiedykolwiek _zechcę_ sięgnąć po Vicodin. 

House położy nogi na biurku i ostentacyjnie odwróci głowę i wbije wzrok w sufit. Lisa oprze dłonie o blat biurka i nachyli się w stronę partnera. 

— Greg, porozmawiaj ze mną — poprosi. House na nią nie spojrzy. 

— Straciłem ochotę. 

*** 

Nie będą się do siebie odzywać przez tydzień. Oczywiście, nadal będą ze sobą pracować, mieszkać, House nadal będzie odbierał Rachel ze szkoły. Tylko… będą to robić w ciszy. Richard Garnett sugerował kiedyś, że cisza przemawiająca za miłość ma o wiele więcej do przekazania. Lisa będzie miała szczerą nadzieję, że się nie mylił. 

*** 

— Przepraszam — powie Lisa ósmego dnia po kłótni, rano. Będzie znała House’a wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że sam nie przeprosi, bez względu na to, jak bardzo by mu przykro nie było. Diagnosta uśmiechnie się, położy dłoń na jej policzku, pochyli i pocałuje. Będzie poranek, ona będzie się spieszyć do szpitala, a on do szkoły, z Rachel, więc będzie to szybki pocałunek. Będzie on jednak i obietnicą na więcej i tego więcej Lisa nie będzie mogła się doczekać. 

— Wybaczam — szepnie. Lisa uśmiechnie się rozmarzona. House cmoknie ją jeszcze w czoło, po czym zawoła Rachel i wraz z jej córką — ich córką i Wilson miał rację — wyjdzie z domu. Lisa na szybko wrzuci talerze do zmywarki i zakręci butelkę z sosem klonowym, którego House jako jedyny w domu używał. Ubierze się i wyjdzie do pracy. 

Nie będzie podejrzewać, że do domu nigdy nie wróci już taka sama. 

*** 

Gregory House umrze 26 maja 2022 roku, w swoim samochodzie, na trasie z liceum do PPTH. Przyczyna zgonu zostanie określona jako „silny krwotok wewnętrzny nieznanego pochodzenia”. Lisa spędzi godzinę wpatrując się tępo w telefon — w oczekiwaniu, że zadzwoni, że on zadzwoni i że to będzie nieprawdą — po czym wstanie i wyjdzie z gabinetu, zapominając torebki, płaszcza czy kluczy od samochodu. Będzie padać, ale do domu wróci na piechotę. 

W deszczu nikt nie będzie widział jej łez. 

*** 

Następny tydzień będzie ciągiem obrazów i kolorów, i Lisa nic z niego nie zapamięta. Wierzchnią częścią świadomości zarejestruje, że Chase kilkakrotnie ją przytulał, że Trzynastka nie przestawała płakać, że Blythe House patrzyła na nią i nic nie mówiła. 

Później Lisa przypomni sobie beznamiętny wyraz twarzy Rachel, jej znudzenie przygotowaniami do pogrzebu, dezaprobatę na widok łez matki. I Lisa mogłaby to zrozumieć, gdyby Rachel miała znowu cztery lata i nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. Ale Rachel będzie miała lat piętnaście, bliżej jej będzie do dorosłego niż do dziecka i Lisa nie będzie mogła tego zrozumieć. 

— Czy ty nie masz serca?! — spyta Lisa ze łzami w oczach, gdy Rachel przyjdzie i zapyta się, czy będzie mogła pojechać z przyjaciółkami na jakiś kretyński koncert. — Twój ojciec nie żyje… 

— To nie był mój ojciec — odpowie chłodno dziewczyna. 

— Zejdź mi z oczu — wycedzi Lisa przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Proszę cię… po prostu odejdź. 

*** 

Lisa będzie żałować swoich słów, ale będzie też uważać, że Rachel się należało. Kobieta przekona się, że każdy rozpacza w inny sposób, i powie sobie, że emocjonalne wycofanie się jest sposobem Rachel, sposobem, który najwyraźniej przejęła od House’a. W dniu, w którym wróci do pracy, postanowi, że tego wieczoru przeprosi Rachel. Do domu wróci dopiero po dziewiątej, ale zapalone światło w kuchni powie jej, że jej córka jeszcze nie śpi. 

— Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak mi było trudno — powie Rachel, gdy tylko Lisa wejdzie do kuchni. Będzie siedzieć przy kuchennym stole i będzie trzymać w ręce pistolet. — Zachowywać pozory. 

— Rachel, kochanie, co… — zacznie Lisa, spoglądając to na nastolatkę, to na broń. Rachel zaśmieje się chłodno. 

— To? — Dziewczyna spojrzy na pistolet. — To należało do House’a. Pewnie nawet nie pamiętał, że go ma. Znalazłam go w piwnicy, kiedyś, przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Okazał się być całkiem przydatny. 

Lisa pokręciła głową. Nie. Boże Narodzenie… Nie. 

— W sumie _to_ była ta prostsza część — będzie kontynuować Rachel. — O wiele bardziej problematyczne było, jak pozbyć się Gregory’ego House’a tak, żeby nikt o niczym nie wiedział. — Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby. — Ale zawsze powtarzałaś, mamo, że jestem zdolna. Znalazłam rozwiązanie. 

— Rachel, to nie jest śmieszne. 

— Widzisz, żebym się śmiała? — Rachel spojrzy na Lisę poważnie. — Nie. Wiesz, mamo? Zniszczyłaś mi dzieciństwo. Odebrałaś jedyną osobę, którą naprawdę obchodziłam, i zastąpiłaś przez upośledzonego emocjonalnie „ojca”. — Rachel podniosła do góry ręce, robiąc w powietrzu cudzysłów wokół słowa ojciec. — _Marzyłam_ , by odszedł. Ale ty nie chciałaś go puścić, więc musiałam ci pomóc. 

— Co zrobiłaś? — spyta Lisa, ukradkiem rozglądając się po kuchni. Telefonu jednak nie będzie i Lisa zrozumie, że Rachel musiała go wynieść. 

— Byłam grzeczną dziewczynką i robiłam rano śniadanie. — Rachel wzruszy ramionami. — Myślałam, że znów będziemy tylko my, ale ty oczywiście musiałaś być zrozpaczona. — Dziewczyna przewróci oczyma. — Mamo, ty naprawdę nie widziałaś, że on cię tylko unieszczęśliwiał? 

— To nie jest prawda — powie Lisa, robiąc mały krok w tył, bliżej drzwi kuchennych, bliżej wyjścia. 

— Jest — potwierdzi Rachel. — Ja naprawdę dużo wiem, mamo. Wiem, jak działają przestępcy i wiem, co robić, żeby nikt cię nie podejrzewał. A wiesz, skąd to wiem? — Rachel wstanie od stołu, wciąż ściskając pistolet. — Bo tak naprawdę nie mam żadnych przyjaciół. — Zrozumienie pojawi się na twarzy Lisy, podczas gdy Rachel podniesie pistolet i wyceluje w głowę Lisy. — Lisa Cuddy, dziekan medycyny. Pogrążona w rozpaczy po śmierci partnera popełnia samobójstwo w swoim domu. To niezupełnie tak miało wyglądać, ale pozostawiasz mi mały wybór, mamo. — Rachel zrobi krok do przodu. — Wiem, jak celować, by wyglądało to na samobójstwo. I o mnie się nie martw, mamuś. — Rachel uśmiechnie się smutno. — Poradzę sobie. 

Rachel pociągnie za spust i pistolet wystrzeli. Wszystko skończy się w kuchni, przy dębowym stole. 

*** 

Pukanie do drzwi odrywa go od analizowania materiałów z całego dnia. Wstaje, przeciąga się i ospałym krokiem idzie do holu. Otwiera drzwi. 

— Cześć, tatusiu. 

— Rachel? — Dziewczyna kiwa głową, po czym wybucha płaczem i rzuca się w jego ramiona. Lucas mruga zdziwiony i przytula do siebie szlochającą nastolatkę. — Rach, co się stało? 

— U–uciekłam z–z domu — chlipie dziewczyna, podczas gdy detektyw prowadzi ją do salonu i sadza na kanapie. — B–byłam w k–kinie i j–jak w–wróciłam t–to mama… Mama… 

Płacz nasila się. Lucas rezygnuje z pójścia do kuchni i zrobienia herbaty; zamiast tego siada na kanapie obok dziewczyny i mocno ją tuli. 

— Pokłóciłyście się? — pyta z troską. Wie o wszystkich kłótniach i problemach w rodzinie Rachel; dziewczyna przychodziła do niego z każdym problemem, ostatnio coraz częściej. Lucas jest szczęśliwy, że dziewczynka, o której od dawna myślał jak o córce, nie zapomniała o nim tak, jak jej matka. Chociaż wątpi, czy Lisa — gdyby wiedziała, co Rachel robi gdy podobno „odwiedzała znajomych” — byłaby równie ucieszona. 

— Ona n–nie żyyyje! — chlipie Rachel i ukrywa głowę w ramieniu detektywa. Lucas nie wie, co powiedzieć. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że ostatnie kilka miesięcy było dla Lisy trudnych, ale nigdy nie podejrzewał, że kobieta mogłaby stoczyć się tak nisko, że targnęłaby się na swoje życie i zostawiła tego aniołka samego. 

— Zawiadomiłaś policję? — Rachel kręci głową i Lucas się nie dziwi. Widok martwej matki pewnie był wystarczająco traumatyczny, by zmusić dziewczynę do ucieczki bez zastanowienia. — Zaraz zadzwonimy. Mam tam przyjaciół, poproszę, by przesłuchali cię dopiero jutro, dobrze?

Rachel kiwa z wdzięcznością głową. Lucas zostawia ją na chwilę i idzie do biura, zadzwonić. Ustala z zaprzyjaźnionymi śledczymi, że dziewczyna zostanie u niego do jutra — dopiero wtedy policjanci z nią porozmawiają. Lucas dziękuje przyjaciołom i odkłada słuchawkę. Wraca do salonu, gdzie Rachel dalej siedzi na kanapie, zapłakana i zszokowana. 

— Chodź, księżniczko — mówi detektyw, po czym bierze nastolatkę na ręce. Jest wyjątkowo drobna, jak na swój wiek. — Wciąż nie pościeliłem w twojej sypialni. 

Lucas zanosi dziewczynę do pokoju gościnnego, który dawno ochrzcili „sypialnią Rachel”. Kładzie dziewczynę na łóżku i głaszcze ją po włosach, jak wtedy, kiedy miała dwa latka i śniły jej się koszmary, kiedy wszystko było idealne. 

— Nie bój się, księżniczko — szepce detektyw i całuje ją w czoło. — Wszystko skończy się dobrze.


End file.
